


Starky, Hutch and the slash (Short Comic Strip)

by MissHammer



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick comic strip. I don't know why I made it, I didn't planned to by any means, but it seemed like it asked me to do it. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starky, Hutch and the slash (Short Comic Strip)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Thanks SPowell for helping me with the English. Any remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
